Soulmate
by Embers-Set-Alight
Summary: What I had predicted for the start of Season 5. Inspired by: /watch?v BOdUfh0NGGs. There are SPOILERS for those that have not watched the series up to this point. Pairings Caroline/ Stefan, Elena/ Damon, and Jeremy/Bonnie. Why is Caroline and Elena dreaming of Stefan? What will happen when everyone finds out that Bonnie is dead?
1. Summer Bash

AN:I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries Characters. The story will be written multiple POVs.

**Caroline POV**

BEEP! BEEP!

Caroline quiets the alarm clock with a little too much force, and stretches while in bed. She had such a strange dream. A pain within her stomach began building as she thought of the nightmare. Stefan was calling out to her. _When I tried to call his name, all I could hear in response were horrified screams._

As she tried to shake off the uneasy feeling, she walked toward her closet to pull out a beautiful yellow halter sun dress for today's Mystic Falls 'End of Summer Bash'. Even though the summer is coming to an end, and it has been relatively drama free, it just doesn't feel right. Matt has been traveling the country, and hasn't kept much contact.

Bonnie is still away with her mom with no idea when she'll be coming home. Bonnie had really gone far beyond what Caroline had thought she was capable, so she deserved some time away. It's just that Caroline had really hoped to have both of her best friends with her at state college, but at least there's Elena.

Caroline sighs, _Elena._ No matter how much Caroline desires for her best friend to be happy, she could never accept that Damon is best for her. Plus, its crazy awkward to catch Damon being lovey-dovey. Privately, Caroline hopes that Elena will eventually come to her senses and realize that Stefan is the better of the Salvatore brothers.

_Oh, Stefan. Where are you?_ As understanding as Caroline has grown to be, her patience wavers every so often. She can't help but wonder why he hadn't replied to her voicemails or texts. There's no reason that he shouldn't be able to talk to her. She didn't break his heart into a million pieces. _I just miss him. Is it so wrong to want my best friend? I can't get a hold of Bonnie, and Elena is too involved with Damon to care. And Tyler._ She closes her eyes to picture his slender, yet toned face. Remembering the perfect shades of brown in his eyes.

She still hasn't seen Tyler. It's been two months since Klaus offered her this gift, and nothing. He keeps telling her that there's a pack that needs his help, and no matter how much Caroline wishes she could order him on a plane home, he's made his choice. _What's a girl to do when the boy she loves, who has just been offered a lifetime with her-without being killed, chooses to stay far away from her?_

While putting on some eyeliner, Caroline starts making the list in her head for the picnic. Anything else to think about was better than stewing in her own misery. April Young is the new MS. MYSTIC FALLS, but she's as useful as an event planner as a headless turkey. So Caroline offered her services, well was coaxed into it, but needless to say she's been planning a day of enjoyment that she will not be enjoying. Filled with dread, she grabs her keys and matching handbag off the side table, but halts as she reaches for the door. Caroline preps herself to be that peppy, charismatic, happy girl that everyone has come to known. Her pain and uncertainty will have to be hidden away in the deep parts of her brain until today is over.

The picnic is being held at the local park reservation, and it just barely overlooks an amazing lake. Jeremy came early, so Caroline asked him for help with hanging up the banner.

"Just a little bit higher on the left, please." Caroline shouts towards April.

April glares down toward her, and Jeremy laughs. "Don't worry, she's not singling you out. She's always like this."

"I heard that, Gilbert. Don't make me put you on clean up duty." Caroline replied with a small smile. _Poor Jeremy_, Caroline thought. Since his return from death, the community has had a hard time dealing with our collective story. It was someone's stupid idea to say that Jeremy faked his own death. _We could have come up with something more inventive. Maybe witness protection._ At least then, those outside our group wouldn't look at him like the kid with mental problems. Then there's April. She doesn't have the connections that I had as MISS MYSTIC FALLS, but she has become very accepting to us as vampires. It's nice to know that Jeremy never has to be alone.

"Oh, no, Jer. Caroline will have you scrubbing the porta-potties." A familiar voice called out, ending with a booming laugh.

Caroline turned toward the voice, with a grin blooming on her face. She jogged slowly toward him, slow enough so that it would look like a human run, and wrapped her arms around him. She was so happy that she could have cried.

"It's good to see you too, Care." Matt said in his natural husky voice. He gave her a tight squeeze she could barely feel.

"I'm so glad you're back. What have you been doing all this time? And what, never heard of a phone?"

Matt held his face as composed as he possibly could, but couldn't hold back a puckered grin. "I've just been traveling with Rebekah."

With a pinched brow, Caroline knew that there was more to the story, but decided it was best not broached. "I don't care where you've been, like I said, I'm glad that you're back."

"So, did I miss anything interesting?" Matt asked as he let go, and started following Caroline to a tented area to help her lay down table sheets.

"Nothing really, it's been rather boring. No more than the occasional Elena and Damon tongue fest." She paused to cringe. "Have you heard from anyone? Stefan? Bonnie?"

"Thanks for the imagery, Care. And no, I didn't get any messages from Stefan, but Bonnie texted me a few times. I think she said that she was near the Grand Canyon."

Caroline felt that pain in her stomach again at the nightmare image of Stefan. Just thinking of the dream made her go pale.

Matt looked up from where he stood, "Caroline? Care, you okay?"

Gladly broken from her deep thoughts, she answered. "I'm fine. Just a little thirsty, I'm going to grab a blood bag. Be right back."

As she walked away, Caroline knew that Matt was on to her, but she needed some space. Yes, space and some blood will make her feel better. Only it didn't. She still felt that something was wrong. She was barely holding her composure and the event hasn't started. For the second time, she tried to bring herself back to the here and now. She could have all the time she needed to fret and pace at home, but right now it is just time to concentrate on this picnic. As she heads off to join the first arriving guests, she still can't get rid of this iron-fisted pain in her abdomen.

/********/

**Elena POV**

Elena and Damon arrive hand in hand, an hour into the picnic. Elena looked stunning, in curvy black dress. She's been wearing a lot of black, partly because it's Damon's favorite color. Damon fought her all the way over her in the car about their attendance.

"You're a vampire, Elena. What's the point in joining the town in a get-together to eat bad food that has been sitting out for hours in the hot sun? Where's the fun in that?" He complained.

Answering calmly, "It's just one more tradition that me and the family had. Now that I have Jeremy back, I want to be there for him. You really didn't have to come, I didn't make you."

"Yes you did, Elena. You know I have a hard time saying no to you." He said with deep sincerity while staring ahead.

Elena turned her head toward her window and smiled. She did in fact know that he wouldn't want to say no. Resistant as he may be, Damon wasn't even aware of how much she affects him. Never noticing how often he catches himself thinking about what would make her happy, or how he puts her needs or desires before his own.

Once out of the car, Damon is pretending that he's too cool to be here, but he softens when Elena grabs his hand to lead him toward the crowd.

Elena has always loved this park. It had been the place of Matt and her first date, and it was also the place where she got to really talk to Stefan for the first time. Elena can't help but smile at her luck, she has so many people that she cares about. Even though she has lost so many of those that mean the most to her, she recognizes the miracle of those still with her. She also feels a pang of resentment for not being more available for them this summer; it really just flew by her. In a week, Caroline, Bonnie, and her will be heading off to college. She had precious time to catch up with everyone. _I hope Stefan and Bonnie will be here._

She couldn't help herself. Stefan still holds a piece of her heart, but she tried to contact Stefan many times throughout the summer. Elena never mentioned that to Damon, she knew how easily he doubts himself. She couldn't help feeling this weight on her shoulders, feeling as if she may have ruined whatever brotherly bond had remained through the scorned decades. Elena understood that Stefan needed time to himself, but hoped that he would come out of the shadows before the end of summer. Looking around, she can tell that her hope was in vain.

Damon squeezes her hand, as if he is aware of her tension, but he doesn't change the hard mask he's wearing. "I love you." Elena whispered softly, and felt the usual excitement when he answered with a smirk. _Ah, he has to know what that does to me._

"Elena!" Matt broke her from her Damon-trance.

Elena felt her dead heart jump toward the handsome boy that she has known all her life. Her first crush, her best friend, the reason she turned back on her emotions. She let go of Damon's hand, to open her arms for Matt.

"It's so good to see you, Matt. I hope that Rebekah treated you well." Elena said grinning. She loves the sound of his heart beating. She lives with herself being a vampire because she knows that this heart beats.

"It was amazing, Elena. I just wish it could have lasted longer." She peeked up to see he held a smile that spoke volumes. _He really looks happy._

"Okay, bus boy, you had your time." Damon cut into their reunion.

"Damon!" Elena scolded.

"It's cool. I wanted to say hi while Caroline is busy. She'd get on my case if she knew I wasn't handing out drinks." He ends with a sarcastic eye roll.

They all laugh once, because it's not all that funny, especially when they've all been on the receiving end of Caroline's rants. She only gets that way because she's a perfectionist, and she always delivers an outstanding event.

"Catch up later at the grill?" Matt asked as he backed away.

Elena nods, because it wasn't really a question. It was a necessity. He just smiles, and runs back to the drink stand. Damon reaches for her hand, and kisses her hand. Whatever faux anger she had, it was gone. _I wish that he felt comfortable enough with my friends to be 'this' Damon. He doesn't have to pretend to hate them. I know that he cares for them, maybe as much as I do._ She held his hand in hers as they started walking through the crowd.

/********/

**Jeremy POV**

Jeremy was organizing the heavy frames when he caught sight of Elena and Damon. He loves his sister, but he hasn't had a lot of sibling down time since the veil was put back up. He's been so conflicted about it, because he is the only one that knows about Bonnie. Exactly on cue, Jeremy feels the cell phone in his back pocket vibrate. He already knows that it's Elena texting Bonnie; every day at the same time. Jeremy tries to swallow the guilt that has been weighing on him.

There's a trail on the left side of the park, it leads to the other side of the lake. It felt like someone was staring at him before he saw her standing at the entrance to the wooded area. He grimly nods once at her direction.

"Hey April," he saw her standing idly awaiting more orders from Caroline.

"Oh hey, Jeremy," she smiled. He knows that she likes him, but just hasn't had time to think about it.

He tries to sound nonchalant, "Would you do me a favor? I have to take these trash bags to the dumpster. Could you take over the stand while I'm gone?"

April looks around nervously. "I don't know, Jeremy. Caroline…"

"I'll only take ten minutes top. If Caroline gives you a hard time, just tell her where I went." He interrupted, but ended with a smile.

She answered with a nod and smile, while looking up at him through her eyelashes. Jeremy's smile wavered as he backed away with the bags in hand. Once he threw away the trash, he checked around quickly for any watchful eyes, and ran toward the trail.

Jeremy found her about a quarter of a mile in, her back to him, his heart beating louder than the music in the distance. He knows that she is his first love, and hates that he realized it too late. As she turns around, he involuntarily smiles.

"Jeremy," she says in hushed tones. Strange because no one could hear if they were near.

"Hi," he answered just as quietly, while walking closer toward her. Without thinking, he reaches for her hand. Then reality sets in again. _I see her hand in mine, but I still can't feel her. I want to feel her again_, Jeremy thinks grimly while looking at their mingled hands.

"Bonnie," he says looking up at her. She was looking at their hands too, with tears in her eyes.

She was the first to sober, "I take it that I got another message."

Jeremy sighs as he sits on the nearest boulder, and pulls out her phone. "Elena texted once, one from Matt, and two from Caroline. They all want to know when you're coming home. Caroline wants you to call her, something about a weird dream."

Bonnie paused for a moment, "Okay, tell them that I miss them, too, but I'm not ready to come home yet. My mom and I are visiting some of her friends in Washington." Jeremy continued to text as she talked. "As for Caroline, hmm, tell her that her dream is probably just her anxiety. Add in that I'm a witch, not a dream analysis," she finished in a small laugh.

As soon as Jeremy sent the last message, he couldn't stop himself, "Bon, when are we going to tell them the truth? I don't like lying to them."

"I know, and I am so sorry for making you, Jer. I can't ruin their summer. It's the first time in so long that some crazy, nightmarish monster hasn't come in town to cause chaos. Please, Jeremy, please don't say anything. Not yet." She started crying and holding herself.

Jeremy stood up from the rock he was sitting on, and walked over to her. When he wrapped his arms around her, Bonnie started to sob. The action, as normal as it should have been, did not comfort them.

Once they let go, Jeremy kissed her on her forehead, another instinct that he wished they could both feel. "I promise I won't say anything until you're ready. Waiting won't do them or you any good, though." Bonnie only nodded. "I better get back. I'll see you later." He can't ever bring himself to say goodbye to her.

As Jeremy started walking back, the cell went off again. _It's another text from Caroline._ He turned around, but she was already gone. Jeremy walked back to the art stand, trying to not sulk.

/********/

**Caroline POV**

"We had a great time, Caroline," Someone said while leaving. _Just my anxiety!_ Caroline thought enraged. _Of course, I'm fucking anxious._ Caroline was internally fuming while saying goodbye to attendees leaving. With a tight grin glued on her face, "Have a good night…. Drive safely…." _What the hell is wrong with you Bonnie Bennett? And where is April? This is what she is supposed to be doing._

"Alright, Care, I broke down all the booths with tables, and I have them packed up in the truck. Can I please go home, now?" Almost sounding like a whine slipping from Matt.

Caroline sighed, she didn't want him to leave her yet, and she felt so alone already. "Yeah that's it, thanks Matt. You always come through for me."

Matt gave her a quick cock-eyed smile, "Anytime. As usual. I expect you later tonight," then jogged to his truck.

She grinned with her teeth barred. _Great, because I want nothing more to be locked in an abandoned restaurant with friends while trying not to bring up things that would hurt someone. They have no idea how hard it is not to pry. This is me, they're talking about._ There are too many topics that would cause unease, things each they knew they couldn't or shouldn't talk about. Elena still unclasps Damon's hands when someone brings up Stefan. Caroline volunteers a growl when someone asks her about Tyler. Silence even surrounds them when talking about Bonnie.

Once everyone else had finished cleaning up and left, she walked the grounds for a final clean sweep. When she made it down the hill and stood next to the path, she pulled out her cell phone. No new text messages, no new calls, and definitely no voice mails. Caroline closed her eyes while crossing her arms, taking deep breaths.

Her phone started to ring, and she answered before looking at the caller ID. "Tyler," she breathed. "Care, its Matt, where are you?"

Caroline lowered her head in resentment. Her sadness seeped into her answer, "Hey, I umm, I'm still at the park. Don't worry I am about to leave now."

"What are you still doing there? Care, you were supposed to be here, twenty minutes ago."

She checked the time on her phone, and she had stood by the lake for almost a half hour. "Wow, I'm so sorry. I guess I got sucked into talking to April."

"April?" Matt sounded unconvinced.

Trying to bypass the question, "Yeah, but I'm on my way now, I just won't go home to change."


	2. Dinner Among Friends

AN: I do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries series, only the plot. Again multiple POVs. I had this chapter done when I completed chapter one, but wanted to see how people felt about it before continuing. A big 'Thank You' to those that commented already and have favorited my story. So here is chapter two.

**Previously:**

Her phone started to ring, and she answered before looking at the caller ID. "Tyler," she breathed. "Care, its Matt, where are you?"

Caroline lowered her head in resentment. Her sadness seeped into her answer, "Hey, I umm, I'm still at the park. Don't worry I am about to leave now."

"What are you still doing there? Care, you were supposed to be here, twenty minutes ago."

She checked the time on her phone, and she had stood by the lake for almost a half hour. "Wow, I'm so sorry. I guess I got sucked into talking to April."

"April?" Matt sounded unconvinced.

Trying to bypass the question, "Yeah, but I'm on my way now, I just won't go home to change."

/********/

**Matt POV**

Matt rolls his eyes, "Caroline, you look fine, just get here already."

"She's on her way," he said as he ended the call.

"Just now?" Elena asked, "Does anyone else think that she's been acting funny?"

Damon grabbed a hold of her hand as she sat down next to him, "Vampire Barbie? Acting weird? Hm." Elena gave him a harsh look. "What? She's always seemed strange to me. She's a perfectionist with OCD and severe relationship problems."

Elena, Matt, and Jeremy gaped at him.

"I can't believe that you still only see Caroline that way." Elena mumbled while letting go of his hand.

"Like you're the image of realism and sanity," Jeremy stated.

Damon shrugged, "I never said that I was the example of the rule. Do as I say, kids, not as I do." He smiled while taking a shot of vodka.

"You weren't invited to drink up the inventory." Matt spoke while whisking the bottle away from Damon. "I do still work here, and have a reputation to protect."

Just as Damon was about to share an inappropriate response, Elena spared a glare in his direction. Damon took his last shot of vodka, as Matt took his seat.

They sat in silence waiting for Caroline to walk in.

/********/

**Caroline POV**

Fifteen minutes of laughter. Fifteen minutes and everyone was completely caught up on what happened this summer. Caroline was playing with her salad, while Matt was telling everyone about his wild night in Prague.

"Okay, who's ready for the best steak of your lives?" Matt asked as he risen out of his chair.

Caroline stood, "I'll help you with the plates."

Once in the kitchen, she silently scrubbed the dirty plates, while Matt grilled the last of the steaks.

Caroline felt his eyes on her face. "What?" she asked, with a small smile, when she glanced over.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Care, but you look really tired."

She briefly debated silently if she should mention her strange dreams. _He looks so happy, and I don't want to ruin this night that he had planned. _"I've just been having these dreams…" She trialed off, not knowing how to finish. Her façade was fading fast. _Please don't pry Matt, I don't know if I can hold back much longer._

"Care?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Caroline placed the plate she held in the sink, and spoke softly, almost in a daze. "It's been almost three months now. No matter how ridiculous or irrational it all seems…it just feels so real and intense. I don't know what to do, Matt." She turned toward him, "I've been dreaming of Stefan."

Matt removed his hand and released his breath in a gust. "Whoa, too much information, Care. I'll write that on my too long of a list of things I could have lived without knowing."

"Matt!" Caroline's voice rose, internally unwinding. "I haven't been having sex dreams about Stefan. I've been dreaming that he's in excruciating pain, crying out to us for help. When I try to find him or call out to him, all I hear in response is him screaming." Caroline now had tears in her eyes. "Matt, don't you find it odd that he hasn't talked to any of us since he took off with Mystic Falls in his rearview mirror?"

Caroline was now in his comforting arms. "Shh. it's okay. I wish I could give you an answer, but no one can predict Stefan. We all know the power Elena has over the Salvatore brothers. With his heart being torn apart, I don't see him returning here any time soon. If it were me, I wouldn't return to this town ever. Give him time, you guys are close. He'll give you a call when he's ready. Then you can give him a hard time about it."

Caroline couldn't stop the gurgle of a laugh that escaped her lips. Sometimes, sadly, she forgot what turmoil Matt's life has become since the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls. It's a wonder he doesn't hold grudges. If there was ever an example of a man, Matt Donovan was it.

"Perhaps you're right. Thank you, Matt." She leaned away, and he kissed her forehead.

"I better go and take out the steaks before they think we decided to eat them all ourselves." He gave her his perfected skewed smirk and walked back to the others with the steaks on their plates.

Caroline took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. _Ok, you had your meltdown, and Matt is right. Stefan will call if he needs me, and return when he's good and ready._ Caroline strolled out the doors to her friends laughing about some joke Matt told. She smiled at them, but still felt a tinge of sadness for those that aren't with them. She took her seat next to Jeremy, and tried to join in.

Despite the few moments of her insanity and an awkward moment when Bonnie was brought up, the night has gone on fairly smoothly.

/********/

**Elena POV**

"Well, that wasn't bad, Donovan." Damon said, and was actually sincere. The others spoke in agreement.

"Thanks, Damon. So Jer, wanna give me a hand to clean up?" Matt asked.

Everyone was getting out of their chairs, "Hell no, leave it until morning." Jeremy responded making everyone laugh. Matt just nodded with a smile on his face. They all still helped by taking their dishes into the kitchen and moving tables back to their original areas.

Elena gave Matt a hug and thanked him for the meal as he was locking up, and Damon strolled toward the car mumbling enviously. She walked toward Damon, but stopped short.

"Give me a second, I just need to talk to Caroline." She saw his face drop a bit. "Stop, I'll be right back." Despite the fact that she may be sired to Damon, she was determined to keep the 'push and pull' in their equal.

Caroline had her hand on the car door handle as Elena stopped her. "Hey, Care."

"Elena," was her only response.

"Look, Care. I heard what you and Matt were talking about in the kitchen. I've been calling Stefan, with no answer. I had thought it was only me. I've been dreaming about him, too. But not like yours. It's mostly just me running around in a dark place trying to find him while screaming his name."

Caroline gaped. "Why didn't you say something?"

Elena looked down guilty, "How am I supposed to bring up my dreaming about my ex boyfriend, while I'm dating his brother? They have so many issues still, I don't want to keep adding on to the pile. Originally I thought it was just me feeling like I lost a piece of myself, like a best friend. I thought if I said it aloud, it would only make me seem selfish."

Swallowing loudly, Caroline hugged her. "Maybe something is wrong, Elena. I can't imagine that he would ignore your calls. Despite himself, he loves you, and would do anything to make you happy."

"I thought the same," they released each other. "But I wouldn't blame him if he didn't answer. What's really bothering me is that he wouldn't answer your calls. You guys have become so close since your transformation, and it's not like him to throw that type of friendship away."

Elena felt Damon's eyes on the back of her head. _I should have thought to talk about this without him in vampire hearing distance_, she scolded herself. "I have to go, but can we talk more about this tomorrow?"

Caroline just nodded, but seemed so far away. Elena turned and walked back toward Damon's car, and sat in the passenger seat wordlessly.

There was a heavy silence until he parked in front of the boarding house.

Quietly, but with disdain, "When were you planning on telling me that you've been dreaming about my brother?"

"May be because I knew you would react like this." She said angrily, and slamming the car door behind her. In reality, she knew Mage was more upset with herself.

Damon followed her with equal amount of negativity, shutting the front door with too much force, and chasing her to the lounge area.

"Why are you dreaming about him when you're with me? Do you think that you made the wrong choice?"

Elena turned around swiftly. She noted the self-hatred in his voice and pained expression. Walking toward him, "Damon," speaking soothingly. "I don't regret my choice. I am in love with you despite everything. I'm not sorry that I choose you." She had his face in her hands, staring deeply into his crystal blue eyes. Elena desperately needed him to feel the warmth that she carried in her heart and soul for him.

He finally put his hands around her, and kissed her head. "I still don't understand why you're dreaming about him."

"Neither do I…neither do I." She spoke softly as she hugged him.


	3. Speechless

AN: I still do not own any of these characters, but I love them all. I'm on a roll, day 3 and chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.

**Previously:**

He finally put his hands around her, and kissed her head. "I still don't understand why you're dreaming about him."

"Neither do I…neither do I." She spoke softly as she hugged him.

/********/

**Caroline POV**

"What are we doing here?" Caroline looked around suspiciously. The sun was shining brightly and reflected beautifully against the water beside her. Glancing back towards him, she felt so safe. When he smiles, she knows nothing can touch her.

"I wanted to be somewhere nice for once…" He spoke softly. Then leaning in closer, "Caroline, I miss you. I never realized how much I could miss you." He smiled as she blushed in return. The intensity in his green eyes made it difficult to look away.

Caroline dipped and swirled her finger in the water, some how mesmerized by its movement. "Do you miss me?" he asked breaking her from her daze. Looking at him now, his face looked sullen and paler than usual. His once brilliant and vibrant green eyes were now dull and glazed. Brushing her fingertips over his hand, "Why would I miss you? I'm with you right now." She smiled hoping to relieve him of what ever is bothering him.

He looked at the water beside them, "Why didn't you look for me? Why didn't anyone look for me? Is everyone better off without having me around?" With each question he asked, the sky darkened, and thunder clapped. Caroline was distracted by the sky when it started to pour, "What are you talking about, Stefan? We should go, there must be a storm coming."

Caroline stood, "Come on, let's go," she glanced at him, he's thinner, fragile, and reaching towards her. His mouth opens but then starts choking on water. "Oh my god, Stefan." Bending down in front of him, she freezes breifly as water coming from his mouth turns into a constant gush. She reaches for him, but as she grabs him, he seems to slowly liquefy in her hands. "Stefan, don't go!"

Caroline sits up abruptly in her bed. She feels her forehead and wipes off the beads of sweat that accumulated there. Looking around she waited impatiently for her mind to come back from the dream with her. _Get it together, Caroline. It was just another dream._ No matter how many times she repeated it to herself, she felt her stomach tighten in knots. For the first time in too long, she was tired of being understanding, so she steeled herself, _Its time to be proactive. That is the Caroline Forbes way._

She prepared her plan until the clock read six. Picking up her cell, she scrolled to Stefan's contact information, and hit call. It rang and rang until it reached voice mail, just like it had done all summer. "Hey, Stefan, its me, Caroline, again. I know that you needed space earlier this summer, but…" She paused, "Stefan, I have this horrible feeling that something is terribly wrong. If I'm just being my neurotic self, fine. But, if you don't give me a text or a call in three days, I will put out a manhunt for you." More calmly she added, "I just miss you, Stefan." She hung up.

The next call was to Tyler. Again, she made it to voice mail. "Tyler, I'm sure you know its me calling. I can't take this anymore, Ty. I'm confused about what it is your doing, what it is that you want from our relationship. I need some answers." Caroline's voice shook. "Its killing me to think that you're deliberately postponing coming back home. Please just give me a call, so we can actually talk about it. I love you, Tyler Lockwood."

Finally, Caroline took a deep breath, and felt like she wasn't carrying the weight of the world on her slim shoulders. One last thing to do, contact Bonnie. "Bonnie Bennet, you have officially been on vacation this whole summer. You promised Elena and I that we would all go off to college this fall. We have set the date for moving into our dorm room in exactly six days. I am holding you to your promise. Oh, give me a call, because I'm sick of these one sentence text messages." _There, now I am done._

Caroline changed, and prepped to meet up with Elena. Looking in the mirror by the front door, she saw her reflection, and for the first time in months she looked resolute and prepared for battle.

/********/

**Damon POV**

Damon had stayed up all night, sitting in the exact place Elena left him. They had talked, but it didn't feel resolved-not to him. For centuries, his brother and him had battled, but never so thoroughly as when it came to Elena. Both could see her beauty and inner strength, and each fell in love with her for different versions of those reasons. For Damon, Elena's love proved that he still was human despite his previous actions; it proved that he deserved to be loved. Now when he had finally thought he won-not just against his brother, but against his own nature-he is proven wrong.

_I CAN'T lose her_, Damon thought as he sat back with closed eyes. He told her last night that he would join her in bed later, but the sun has been up for hours. He just couldn't make himself lay next her while she slept, and idly wonder if she was dreaming of Stefan.

His ears piqued, when he heard movement from the bedroom. Looking down at himself still in last night's attire, he realized that he couldn't even pretend that he had woken early. Still in his place in the chair, he heard her rushing around the room and opening drawers.

Elena walked into the lounge area, and opened the curtains. Then she gasped as she turned to see him sitting there. "I thought you were out." Damon felt just a bit guilty as she took in his clothes, and he could see the worry line between her brows.

"Are you off to see Caroline?" He asked, which seemed too loudly in the overly quiet house.

All Elena could manage was a nod, but the worried expression never left her face. Damon wished that he could be what she needed right now. She needed someone to take her in their arms and tell her that it will all be okay. Instead of doing just that, Damon decided to sulk.

In a vampire second, Elena stood in front of him, and he was taken aback by the fierce gaze she was giving him. Damon thought broodingly, _here it comes. The end._ He braced himself, but was even more surprised when she sat upon his lap, entangling herself with him.

"I know you're still upset, and that I can understand," she spoke, her sparkling brown eyes staring intensely into his crystal blues. He would have thought that she was trying to compel him if he hadn't known she couldn't. She continued, "I wish I could give you an answer for what is happening, but I can't. That only makes it more important that I find out. Even though you're hurt by these dreams, I won't stand by and let you second guess this." She pointed between the two of them. "Because I am in love with you, Damon, and I am not going anywhere."

Damon's chest was heavy with the warmth he felt emanating from her and her words. _May be it is possible for her to compel me._ He smirked at her. No one in his life has ever loved him so completely, or was so willing not to give up on him. But none of them were Elena Gilbert, the girl that showered everyone she loved with an amount of passion and warmth that could overpower the sun.

Elena took his smile as a good sign, and cuddled closer. Damon squeezed her, but he knew deep down that this insecurity wouldn't stop nagging him until this mystery is solved. Elena leaned towards him for a kiss.

"Ughh, can't you guys do that in your bedroom? Or any bedroom? There are like fifteen." Jeremy called out disgusted, as he walked toward to main door.

Elena smiled against Damon's mouth, but pulled away sooner than he wanted.

Narrowing his eyes, Damon asked, "Where are you in a hurry to get to, Little Gilbert?"

He noticed that Jeremy's face went tense, and turned around sharply. "I've got a shift at the Grill."

"But you're shift doesn't start for another hour," Elena shared, raising her eyebrows.

Jeremy paused shortly, but just enough to arouse Damon's curiosity. "I was planning on helping Matt clean up the mess that we all made last night. Unless _you_ need me for something?"

She shook her head no, and he left as quickly as he possibly could. They both looked at other questioningly. But Elena let it go, "Before I forget, Thank you for coming with me yesterday. It means alot." Elena kissed Damon again, but it held more passion. Two soft kisses, she got up to leave. "We can finish when I get back," She said, grinning. Damon smirked back, and watched her as she left in her car.

Damon was too aware of how much power she holds over him. _That woman could possibly destroy me_, he needed something to do to get him out of his own head. So he went to the hall closet, grabbed his jacket and keys. _Let's go see what Little Gilbert is up to_, thinking as he closed the door.

/********/

**Silas POV**

The phone read 15 New Voicemails. _I hate this ridiculous contraption_, Silas thought grumpily, while glaring at the screen. "New cell?" The brunette next to him asked. Silas delved into her mind, to understand her question. "Oh, yeah, its new. It keeps saying that I have voicemails, but I'm technologically challenged. Can you help?" He gave her a false rueful smile, staring into her grey eyes.

Once he knew how to reach the voicemails he was done with the young lady, and she stalked off disgruntled. Placing the phone to his ear, he started going through the messages, deleting them when the automated voice offered to. When he got to the last one, he recognized the voice. She had called and texted many times, and was becoming impatient apparently. _I can't have someone chasing me down because of my horrible look-a-like._ _It wouls be even more aggravating having these messages contantly occuring. Luckily_,_ I'm already on my way_, Silas thought smugly as he got on the bus. "Good morning, passengers," the driver spoke too upbeat. "If traffic is on our side, we will be in Mystic Falls in two hours. So relax, and enjoy the ride."

/********/

**Elena POV**

Elena was sitting at the table waiting for Caroline to show; they had agreed on meeting at the diner instead of the Grill because of familiar prying eyes. She sat up straighter the moment she saw Caroline enter. They both tight-grinned at each other, and waited patiently for the waitress to take their orders.

Once the waitress walked off, Caroline leaned forward and asked, "Did you have another dream last night?"

"No, I didn't really sleep," she said sadly, still gloomy about Damon's reaction. Then she snapped back, "Did you?"

Caroline looked at her hands on the table, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, tell me about it," she asked politely. Elena sat quietly while her best friend spoke. In the beginning, Caroline blushed, but as she continued Elena could see the panic in her blue eyes as if she were reliving the scene in this precise moment.

"It was horrible, I tried to help him, but… he just turned into water in my arms." Caroline ended staring with wet eyes.

Elena reached over to her friend and grabbed her hand. She didn't speak until Caroline looked up, "Thank you for telling me." Then she sat back and pondered. _What does it all mean? Choking on water? What is the symbolism? Water normally means transition._

The waitress returned with their orders, but now neither of them had an appetite. Elena looked up, and whispered, "Do you think that Stefan is really in trouble?"

Caroline bit her lip and placed her fork on her untouched plate. Finally, "I don't think that I would feel the way I do if he wasn't. May be he's not in danger, but something is wrong. When ever I wake up I feel as if someone punched the air out of me."

Nodding in response, Elena suggests, "There's got to be something we can do. I can go through some of Damon's old contacts to see if anyone has seen him…" she trailed off.

"You and I must be thinking the same thing." Caroline said with a small smile. She continued when Elena looked at her confused, "Oh, I left Stefan a message this morning saying that if he didn't call me within the next few days, I'm sending out search and rescue." The both of them laughed lightly.

_There's the Caroline we all know and love. The girl with a plan. _"Well, I suppose that will have to do for now. Thank you, I rather you had been the one to do that. Less likely he'll do something irrational."

Sadness overtook Elena, and she wished that she could still be the one that Stefan could run to in times of need, now she's the reason he runs away. _At lease he can always run to Caroline_, she thought looking at the beautiful blonde in front of her. In this moment, Elena had an epiphany. _I know why I still feel connected to Stefan, and why I am dreaming of him-but why is Caroline?_

/********/

**Damon POV**

Damon trailed Jeremy to the Grill alright, but to the back of the building. Stealthily Damon stopped and stepped into a shadow where he couldn't be seen even if Jeremy happened to turn is direction.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Damon thought when it looked like Jeremy was talking to himself, so he tuned into his vampire hearing.

"There's a voicemail this time, it's Caroline, and she's getting impatient. Just listen to it," Jeremy sounded frustrated. Damon could hear the message that Caroline left for Bonnie. _Bonnie? What is Jeremy doing with Bonnie's… _"Oh, no." Damon spoke aloud.

He has never been on Bonnie Bennet's good side, and she was just a nuisance when she wasn't working her magic in his benefit. Despite his feelings for her, he never would have wished her dead. This is going to destroy Elena.

"We have to tell them! You're running out reasons to not tell them. Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy's raving distracted Damon from his thoughts. He walked out of the shadows, and Jeremy started when he turned around to face Damon.

Trying to be nonchalant, "Damon, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be making up with my sister?" Damon locked eyes with him.

"Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy," Damon spoke disapprovingly. "You're going to have to do better than that. How about you and I have a sit down, and you tell me the whole story." There was no question about it, and Jeremy gulped.

/********/

**Caroline POV**

The two girls ate while they shared some small talk, but Caroline knew something was off. Elena spoke up, "Well I have to go meet Damon. He over heard some of what we talked about last night, and now we're kind of on the outs."

Shocked, Caroline said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know… I guess I will talk to you later." Elena seemed to rush out of the dinner. Knowing that something is wrong with her dear friend, she couldn't bring herself to dig for information. After their talk, Caroline just felt mentally and emotionally spent.

Caroline stood, and grabbed her box of left-overs. Not paying attention to her surroundings as she walked towards the exit, she walked into someone. "Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't…" Caroline stopped short, not breathing, as she meet familiar green eyes. "Stefan…" she breathed.


	4. The Unforseeable

AN: I've been working on trying to plan the chapters effectively for the story. That's why I took so long with this update. Here's Chapter 4 - please let me know what you think. I do not owe the Characters from The Vampire Diaries.

**Previously:**

Caroline stood, and grabbed her box of left-overs. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she walked into someone. "Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't…" Caroline stopped short, not breathing, as she meet familiar green eyes. "Stefan…" she breathed.

/********/

**Jeremy POV**

They both sat in the Grill, still closed, as Jeremy told Damon the whole story about what happened to Bonnie.

Damon looked like he was day dreaming, and Jeremy remained silent. He was busy battling himself, with his conscious. He couldn't decide if he was relieved that the news is finally out in the open or more fearful because now everyone else will find out.

Damon sighed, breaking Jeremy's train of thought. "When were you planning on telling everyone?" Jeremy noted that he was eerily calm.

"She wanted to wait until before fall, but I think she would still find reasons for postponing." Jeremy answered with a small smile. He saw Damon looked at him with unfathomable eyes. "You've already forgot that I've known for months. I've gotten over the initial shock." Sometimes he forgets that because he has this unusual gift, he doesn't grieve like his friends. Bonnie would always be a call away for him.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry for leaving like that…" He looked to his left, and there she was. Beautiful with her black hair cascading over her shoulders, but her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. Now she looked over at Damon, "Oh, I didn't know that you weren't alone. I'll talk to you later."

"No, wait." Jeremy said abruptly. Both Bonnie and Damon were looking at him like he said something inconceivable. "Bonnie, don't go. Damon knows." Her olive-green eyes were wide with fear.

Damon leaned forward and whispered, "She's here, right now?"

"Damon she's dead, not deaf."

Bonnie sounded hysterical, "What the hell, Jer? I told you it wasn't the right time. If Damon knows, Elena will surely find out. What were you thinking?"

"He followed me, and overheard us talking." Jeremy cut his eyes at Damon, who looked back unashamed.

"He followed you? You didn't tell him?" She asked softly. She sounded broken.

"No, I didn't tell him. I swe-"

"Oh, come on, Bonnie. We can move past this now. I know everything, and everyone else deserves to know, too." Damon interrupted, clearly exasperated with their personal conversation. "Now, my suggestion would be to gather everyone in one room to tell them the news. How about the boarding house, tonight?"

Bonnie could only muster up a nod, "We'll both be there." Damon got out of his seat and turned to walk away. "Damon, try not to tell Elena until we're all together," Jeremy added at the last moment. Damon grimaced but nodded in agreement, and walked out of the Grill.

Jeremy turned back to Bonnie, "I am sorry it turned out this way." Her green eyes meet his brown, and he could feel her fear. "Don't worry, I'll be there with you." She gave her best attempt of a smile, but he knows that her fear didn't lessen.

/********/

**Silas POV**

_I can't believe it. He's right next to me, like he never left. Something is off, though._

Silas looked down at the blue-eye blond walking beside him. He smiled, "Caroline, you're staring again." She looked away, but the pinch between her brows lingered. Bumping his shoulder against her playfully, Caroline looked back at him. _It seems like a Stefan thing to do_, he thought to himself. "What's the matter?" he asked.

_How do I ask him this?_ He heard her think. "You're back," she stated.

"Disappointed?" he asked with a tight laugh.

Finally a smile, "No, of course not. I'm…I guess I'm concerned. I haven't heard from you all summer, and out of nowhere you come out of hiding?"

They had been walking around the woods, mostly in silence, which he had put up with despite his impatience. He has questions of his own, but he knows that he has to stay in character.

Silas sighs, "I needed that time to myself. You know to brood." He smirked at her. Caroline didn't blink, just looked more concerned. "I am sorry if I worried you, but I was already on my way home when I got your call. I know I am a horrible friend and I don't deserve you."

Caroline laughed. "You're not a horrible friend. You have no idea _how_ worriedI was. The dreams I would have at night were just…" she shivered. _I don't think I could take another night of seeing you turn into water or hear you screaming_, he over heard.

He stared at her, contemplating the meaning behind her words. _I didn't see that one coming. The best friend having premonitions? She not even wiccan._ "Wait a moment, you were dreaming about me?" Silas rose an eyebrow.

With pink cheeks, she said, "Not like that!" And slapped his upper arm.

As Caroline walked ahead of him, he said, "Don't fret Caroline, I'm flattered." She barked a laugh in response, but kept a quicker pace. Seeing his opportunity, "Hey, Caroline?"

"Yeah?" Sounded like she was still smiling.

"Seeing as how I left so quickly, I was wondering what happened to Katherine?"

She stopped short, and turned around to look at him. As if seeing him would make the question clearer. Then she blinked, "Well, I really don't know. After Elena forced her to take the cure," Silas felt an internal rage build, "Elena left her laying in the school hallway. If you ask me, I wouldn't have wasted it on her, but I'm not as quite as forgiving as she is. I think the last I heard, Katherine was hitchhiking her way out of town." _Great, no idea to where she is. I can't seem to find her on my own, someone else _must_ know where she is hiding._ Silas steamed.

"Why do you ask?" He was taken aback. "Oh, I feel like I've missed a lot, and I didn't know if she would have stuck around town."

She snorted a laugh in response. "She's a weak human girl now. There was no way that she was going to stay close to three vampires that she had personally pissed off one time or another. She is Katherine Pierce, she lived so long on the run because she was smart and conniving." She started walking again. "All I have to say is that I would be perfectly happy never having to see her again."

There has to be someone in this absurd town that saw her. I will find you, Katerina. Human or not, you will not stop me from being with my one true love.

"Stefan, I just got a text from Damon. He said that there's some big news, and he needs everyone there. Are you ready to go home?" It was a loaded question. Silas had waited millennia for his curse to end. So he spoke with complete sincerity when he answered.

"More than anything." _I miss you, my love. You are my home._

/********/

**Damon POV**

Damon was just driving around town, aimlessly, thinking about how he was going to tell Elena. He may have insinuated that he wouldn't, but he knew that it was an immediate lie.

He sighed deeply, as he parked in the house's cul-de-sac, staring regretfully at Elena's car. He had been driving around for two hours, and just now found his way back home. _How am I supposed to tell the woman I love that one of her childhood friends is dead? Oh, but your brother can still see her and talk to her? That's good, right?_ Damon walked into the house, jaw taut.

"Damon?" he heard her call from the lounge. Walking in, he saw her, sitting in the chair they were in earlier that morning. It seemed years away at this moment. She looked up with deeply sad eyes, but held onto her dazzling smile.

Elena held out her glass of bourbon toward him, "I didn't know that you had plans this morning."

With a grimace, he drank from her glass; mostly to busy himself from having to say the words. As he handed the drink back, she stared at him expectantly. But he could only manage to ask, "How did your breakfast with blondie go?"

Elena looked into the glass as if it was a crystal ball, hoping to see the answer to her unspoken question. Watching the ice cubes move as she swirled her drink, she answered. "Honestly, I don't know. I think I'm more confused now then when I left here this morning."

_You're not the only one_, Damon thought. He walked to still across from her on the sofa, and watched her for a moment. Her head was hanging low, unusual compared to her natural grace and beam of confidence. The browns in her eyes were dark with barely veiled sadness. _I am so sorry to have to do this to you._ "Elena," he paused as she looked at him. "There's something that I need to tell you. I left this morning to follow Jeremy."

"You were following Jer? But why?" Confusion was set within her brows.

"I thought he was acting a little odd this morning, so I followed him."

Elena interjected, "What do you think? He did just get his life back not too long ago. I would imagine that it is hard to adjust. Oh, no. You don't think he's using drugs again? When ever he had a hard time coping, that's what happened." Her eyes wide with anxiety.

Damon sighed, _I wish it were as simple as drugs._ "No," she held her free hand to her chest. He continued, "I did, however find out why he was acting so strange." He could tell that the delay was making her tense. "Elena, I found out that…"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon snapped. He turned back to Elena, to finish talking to her, but she was already making her way toward the door. Grabbing her hand, "Elena, wait. I have to finish."

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Damon's eyes bulged at the sound of Caroline's voice. He growled, and Elena started.

Caroline stopped in the entrance way of the lounge, "Ah, there you are."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, suspiciously. "We just talked a couple hours ago."

"Well, I got a message from Damon saying that there's some news, so big that everyone has to meet here. So," Caroline gestured with her hands.

Damon narrowed his eyes, and furiously spat, "If you read that note correctly, you would have seen it mentioned a time."

"I did see that, but I ran into someone." She smiled behind her.

Stefan walked into the lounge, holding his bag over his shoulder. "Little brother?" _This is all I need to deal with right now. One dead witch, a soon to be inconsolable girlfriend, and an annoying little brother that has incredible bad timing._

"Stefan!" Elena crooned, as she ran to him. He held her awkwardly, with a frown, as she hugged him. "It's good to see you too, Elena."

All the while, Damon is clenching his jaw, and Caroline is watching the couple with her a small smile and a look of envy in her eyes.

/********/

**Silas POV**

Silas was in the kitchen, taking painfully long to gather drinks for others in the lounge. He was already sick of being around this group of insistent and overly emotional people. No sooner had he walked into the room, he wanted to go back out. Then there were two more that showed, and for a long while they were hanging on his every word. Curious about where he had been, what he had been doing.

That was until, the bombshell was dropped. Ever since then, there has been a massive amount of tears and disgusting wet tissues. _I didn't come here for a dead Bennet witch. I just want my damn cure_, Silas thought agitatedly. For the past hour, while they cried around him, he was forced to comfort and act sad. He was desperate for a release.

Looking out the kitchen window, he was dazed. "How are you doing, brother?" He turned to see Damon leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed across his chest. _Damon. My doppelganger's brother. The one that is in love with the Petrova doppelganger_, Silas tuned into Damon's thoughts_. _Damon had been the only other one that had no tears to share for the dead witch, but he did console his beloved._ Perhaps that is why I am feeling so claustrophobic, being close to all of these people immersed in each other. Have at least one person they love with them. Being alone in a cavern grave for so long, has made this type of interaction oddly hard to observe._

"I'm ok, I suppose. I kind feel guilty that I left thinking that everyone was okay." He finally answered. Damon nodded slowly, but kept his blue eyes locked with his green eyes.

For a long silent moment, Damon had seemed to be contemplating. "Do you need a hand with those?" he spoke suddenly, pointing at the glasses of mixed drinks.

"Yeah, thanks." Silas answered, but he knew that wasn't the question Damon wanted to ask. He wanted to know why Stefan came back, and if he wanted to pick up the brotherly feud where it had been laid when Stefan had left.

Silas watched Damon leave the kitchen with some of the drinks. _This is going to be a very long night_, he thought as he picked up the remainder, and turned away from the counter.

"How could you, Bonnie? How could you not tell us? We deserved to know the moment it happened." He heard Caroline asking too loudly, close to hysterical, as he reentered the lounge. Feeling confused, he probed the minds around him, to find out that Elena's brother can see the deceased. _This town has terrible luck. _The atmosphere is heightened because the witch is here with them, and the boy is the messenger.

Feeling overly excited, Silas thought of his love. _I could talk to her!_ Stopping short, he had to remember what he was doing here. He is supposed to be the kind-hearted, self-deprecating Stefan Salvatore.

"She wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. She said that we deserved to be happy, even for a short period of time." The boy answered.

"Happy," Caroline scoffed. She was holding hands with the blonde boy next to her.

"I hope she understands that not telling us then, doesn't make it any easier now." Matt spoke grimly, and Caroline squeezed his hand.

Jeremy paled, "She does." He looked into the open space next to him.

Silas sat down next to the blonde boy, because he found him interesting. Searching the boy's mind was actually enjoyable. He could see his memories, good and bad. _Despite the evil in this town or even the evil in people, he has hope._ It has been too long since Silas had felt hope, he has been driven based on his hate for Qestiyah. He was determined to be with his love despite of her; despite killing the woman he loved, and despite keeping him locked in a rock for centuries.

"There has to be something we can do," Elena said. Her nose and eyes were red, but he could sense her inner fire blaze.

With a moment of silence, Jeremy looked more sullen. "She said we could give her a funeral."

Many of the surrounding mental thoughts were loud and argumentative, but Elena was the only one that spoke. "If that's what she wants. Caroline and I will set it up for tomorrow." Caroline stared at her friend, eyes blazing, but didn't verbalize her disagreeing opinions. "We just need to know where her…" Elena couldn't make herself say the word.

Her brother helped, "I already buried her." Elena nodded once, tight-lipped.

There wasn't much talk afterward, and they evaporated after another hour. Before leaving, Matt hugs Elena and whispers words of encouragement as she cries softly against his shoulder. Damon walked away scowling, his thoughts muttering around the words 'stupid' and 'human'. His reaction to his own insecurity, was the only thing that Silas found entertaining all night.

Elena turned around, after Matt exited, and rubbed her palms together. She was thinking about the funeral, hoping to distract herself. Although, she chose to find Damon, looking for comfort.

Silas ran out after Matt, stopping him before he opened his truck door. "Hey, Stefan," he was ready to crack, ready to break down in tears. "How are you doing? You've been quiet all night." _Poor human, so pure._ Silas broke through Matt's mind, searching, learning that he hasn't been using vervain. Locking his eyes with Matt's, "I need your help, Matt. Do you know where Katherine is?"

His eyes glazed over, mouth gone slack, "No, I don't."

"Matt, I need you to ask anyone you can. Try to remain curious, without causing suspicions." Matt nodded in response.

Letting go of his eyes, Matt blinked, and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

After Matt is long gone, Silas turns to inspect the boarding house from the outside. He wasn't settled enough to go back in, and realized he hadn't eaten all day. Walking quietly back inside to steal keys, Damon's, and drove away from town. If he was going to eat, he was going to feast.

/********/

**Caroline POV**

Caroline parked in front of her mother's house, looking for the light in the front room. _She's not home, thank goodness._ The probability of getting past her mom without crying, was low if not impossible. But as she walked in, the stillness of the empty house was unnerving. Alone, she felt very alone.

Stopping where she was, she pulled out her phone. _Tyler. _"Tyler, I need you. Bonnie is dead. She's been dead this whole summer. Ever since the veil was put back up. I need you home." By the end of the voice message, Caroline sounded frantic. She managed a mangled 'please', before hanging up.

She walked into her room, and laid on her bed, letting the tears and anguish over come her. She cried until she was stuffy and her eyes hurt, but tears fell involuntarily. It was as if all the built up suspense had become bitter sweet relief. _Stefan is home, but I will never see Bonnie again,_ Caroline thought, distraughtly. Unaware, Caroline eventually cried herself to sleep.


End file.
